The contents of Sams bag
by Danny Phantom and Sam Fan
Summary: What happens when Sam aciddently leaves her bag in the gym and Danny gets a hold of it. Will any secrets be revealed? Please read. DS fluff. Chapter 2 coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Contents in the bag of Sam.

The day was almost over at Casper High. The last class for Danny, Sam, and Tucker was gym. It went by really fast, but Sam needed to get home fast because her mom needed her home early. Sam rushed out of the gym with her coat but forgot her back pack. Danny saw her bag sitting there as he was about to leave. He remembered her once in the 8th grade She tripped and 5 books came out. The books were Grims Fairy tales, Little women, Shakespear tales, Greek tales, and The lion the witch and the wardrobe.

Danny had alot of curiousity and could'nt resist but take it. He just told himself that he should take it so then it won't be stolen, but actually he wanted to see what was inside. So he walked home and went to his room. He looked at her back pack. It was black, of course, and had a few pins on it. One of the pins said "Fur is for animals" and another one said "I'm goth. So what. I'm still a person." Danny started to look in her bag. He saw the same books he saw come out of her bag last year. "She must really like to read." Danny thought. He saw her folder that was for school work. Danny looked inside and saw that most of her math problems were wrong. "Math must not be Sam strong suit." Danny thought in amazment. He always thought that Sam liked math and she was good at it. Danny kept on looking inside, he saw her diary of pictures.  
Looking inside he saw pictures of himself the day of the accident, and alot of pictures that were really old. From when they were in the 3rd grade. On one page he saw a picture of him and written below it it said "My beloved." Which amazed Danny. He did'nt know she loved him. He always had loved Sam, but more in a sisterly way. Danny continued to look in her bag. Still in amazment of what he had just seen, he found her I pod. There was one titled "How I feel." When Danny lisened to it, it was "Aciddently inlove" by Counting Crows. He was now convinced that Sam loved him. Now he new why he was called clueless.

Then the phone rang. Which startled Danny. It was Sam. "Hi Danny. Have you seen my back pack. I think I left it in the gym, but I went there and it was gone. Have you seen it?" "Yeah I have it." Danny said nervously. "I'll bring it over." "Alright Danny. Bye" Sam said. Danny hung up his phone and started to walk over to Sams. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me a while to add the second chapter. I have been really busy. So enjoy!

Danny walked to Sam's house to give her backpack back. Danny was confused yet surprised that Sam had a crush on him. He was wondering for how long she had liked him.  
In ten minutes, Danny reached Sam's house. He ringed her door bell and Sam answered quickly. "Hi Danny. Thanks for bringing back my bag. I don't know what I would have done without it." Sam said. "Yeah, no problem Sam. Do you always carry that much stuff in you bag?" Danny asked. "Yes. I always carry that much stuff in my bag."

Sam and Danny just stood there for five minutes until Sam finally said something. "You didn't look at anything in my bag, did you?" "Mm. Yeah... Sam... I did... look at some... things." Danny answered nervously. "Oh no. You don't now know, do you?" "Yeah I do. Why didn't you just tell me you had a crush on me?" "Well, do you really know what it's like to like you best friend. If you tell them then either thing S get awkward or the friendship is ruined. So that's why I had to keep it a secret." Sam said nervously.

"Well, nothing would be awkward and our friendship would NEVER be ruined." Danny said. "I'm glad that you value our friendship." Sam said with a smile. "I love it when you smile. You don't see it often." Danny said with a little blush. Sam blushed too. "I wish you could have just told me that you loved me. Cause I have always wanted to tell you that too." Danny said. "Well I didn't tell you... Wait, you always wanted to say you loved me?" "Yes. I love you." "I love you too Danny"

I know it's not that good but it's my first fan fic. My next one will be better.

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
